The primary objective is to develop and test a theoretical model for the prediction and assessment of complaint dietary behavior. The model is based on an understanding of the complexity of dietary behavior and the psychosocial factors that influence food selection and consumption patterns as well as the susceptibility to change and maintain long-term adherence to a change in dietary behavior. A self-efficacy and outcome expectancy model which incorporates effectance theory and social learning theory will be developed in Phase 1 of this SBIR project. The model will consist of several sets of measures: pattern of dietary behavior and food selection; environmental and personal determinants of dietary behavior, non-dietary decision-making traits; and self-efficacy and outcome expectancies relative to dietary behavior modification strategies. Construct validation will be conducted in Phase 2, when instruments developed in Phase 1 will be administered to women who are being enrolled in intervention programs aimed at changing dietary behavior.